List of Football References by Gerry in Sibling Rivalries
Gerald "Gerry" McReary's obsession with football is a running gag throughout the Sibling Rivalries franchise. Below is a list of all of the time Gerry has made references to football in the series. Football Moments and Mentions Season 1 * "Hello, Wisconsin!": Gerry's first words in the series are him pretending Drew Brees is making a touchdown. He even has his own prized NFL football seen in later comics. He also is happy when he gets a football-themed room, the NFL Sunday Ticket, and is signed up for a football team. * In "The McRearys Get Schooled!", Gerry is seen in his dirty football uniform, which he never took off the night after the game. He is late for school and forgets to change, eat breakfast, take a shower, and brush his teeth. * "Frightful Football Reunions" marks the first time Gerry is seen playing football (albeit only playing catch with Joel Gonzales), but only for a brief moment. * "The Big Trade-Off" marks the first appearance of Gerry's football team. Gerry is revealed to be a quarterback, and the team's favorite player. He sprains his hand when he is tackled, so Patrick McReary, his older brother, replaces him in the game. * Gerry makes references to football players Drew Brees, Larry Fitzgerald, and Tony Romo in "Gonzales Vs. McReary". * Gerry does not make any references to football in "Diamonds in the Rough", although he did bring a football on the mission. * In "The Curse of the Milderbeast", the family is camping, and Gerry is about to tell a scary story. Francis assumes it will be about the New Orleans Saints losing a game, Gerry stays quiet and lets somebody else tell a story. * "Locker 239": Gerry says that if he wins the locker, he will hang all of his football posters up in it. * "San Salvador's Story": The comic starts with Gerry saying how everyone should play football, but Packie tells him not everyone likes football. He also briefly shows his "dark side" by saying "who cares about STUPID football?", but quickly apologizes. * "Yearning to be Young": Gerry watches a college football game with his siblings, although it bores them to sleep, even their mom falls asleep. Gerry then falls asleep himself. The next day, he goes to football pratice off-"screen" and comes back all sweaty (a traditional thing in SR). 20 years into the future, he is seen watching a Saints football game (although it is unknown if the team will still be together by 2033) with Francis. Season 2 * "The McRearys' Halloween Special!": Gerry dresses up as Drew Brees, sporting his #9 jersey. * "Roommates": In Gerry's only cameo appearence, he is seen sleeping, having a dream of Drew Brees making a touchdown. * "The Football Faker": Football is once again the comic's main topic. After lying and saying he is a professional football player, Gerry must pretend to be Packie after his friends (that are girls) want to see him in action. * "The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber": Once again, Gerry is only seen once, this time being awake and watching a football game. He complains and says "How do you NOT see him coming?" to a player on the screen. * "Happy New Year!": Gerry is seen playing football with Jose Gonzales, Joel's younger brother. * No football references are seen in the following comic, "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", although the shirt he wears to the school dance has a football pin. * "A Day With Drew Brees": Gerry wins a visit from professional quarterback Drew Brees, and makes him autograph all of his stuff. It is shown in this comic that Gerry has so many footballs in his closet. * "Dodgeball Mishap": Gerry is seen playing dodge ball with Packie. He says it isn't as fun as football, but he loves it anyway. * "Best Brother": Once again, football is mentioned only once ("It's okay to choose a favorite football player, but choosing a favorite SIBLING just doesn't seem right"). * "Do You Get The Message?": Gerry says Madden NFL 12 '' is his favorite video game. Season 3 * "Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets)": Gerry mentions how his football themed blanket was used to make a tent in the living room. * "Meet The Robots!": In the beginning of the comic, Gerry is upset that Kate changed the TV channel from football to '''iCarly'. He says that was the only football game he ever missed, and he feels terrible. Later, Gerry appears in his football uniform again, and he goes to football practice with Angel. * "A Family Pet": Gerry is shown going to a football game, which is apparently "the toughest game of the year". He comes home very tired and goes straight to sleep. * "Field Trip Gone Wrong!": Gerry is seen playing football with Jose Gonzales and Mark Sanders, but then starts playing soccer after the football and soccer ball gets swapped with Salvador Real and his friends. * "Patrick McReary: School President": When Packie is thinking of what kind of fundraisers to host at the school as president, Gerry suggests a campaign to "give footballs to homeless kids", only to have the idea shut down by Packie. * "House Party": When the siblings are trying to think about how to get rid of the people that have flooded their house, Gerry suggests telling everybody that Drew Brees is downtown giving autographs. However, Derrick tells him that they are living in "Green Bay Packers territory" and it is unlikely to work as Brees is from the Saints. * "The Pool Date": Gerry is afraid to jump off the diving board at the town pool, but then tells himself "do it for Drew Brees!". * "Fourth Of July": Gerry asks Packie if he has any fireworks to spell out "DREW BREES" in the night sky, but he is told no. * "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)": Throughout the comic, Gerry talks about his favorite quarterbacks besides Drew Brees. He also hopes that Hector Wilson will like football as much as he does, and is excited to hear that Hector does like football. Season 4 * "The Step-Cousins Wilson": Gerry is very upset to hear that Adrian Wilson dislikes the New Orleans Saints, but he retaliates and say the Packers (his favorite team) sucks. * "The Return of Armando Vasquez": Armando Vasquez tells Gerry that he loves football, which automatically gains Gerry's respect. * The comic "Portrait of a Football Player" entirely focuses on Packie and Gerry trying to win an autographed Drew Brees photo. * "Wouldn't It Be Nice?": Gerry hopes the new baby will like football as much as him when he grow up. * "The Amnesia Act of 2015": Francis talks about how he fed and changed the diapers of all of his siblings when they were babies. He remarks that Gerry always had the dirtiest diaper of all, leading Gerry to quip "yup, the life of a football player isn't as clean as you think!". * "One Tough Break-Up": Gerry tells Natalie Carson to back up off of Packie as he is a professional football player, being feared by many people throughout Wisconsin. * "Haunted House of Horror": Gerry says the haunted house doesn't look that scary on the outside, saying it looks like somewhere a football player would live. * "Feeling Peachy": Gerry wants a cool PeachPhone because "all of the NFL players use Peach devices", referencing how in real life players do use iPads to make plays. Season 5 * "Trading Places" focuses on a football game that Gerry must make it to. * "A Christmas Story": Gerry is happy to receive football cards for Christmas, saying he can now restart his collection. * The special "Straight Outta Green Bay" focuses entirely on Gerry wanting to get back his prized football back from The Chavez Brothers. * "Best Frenemies": With Packie and Joel on good terms, Gerry is happy that they will not have any more trouble with the Wisconsin Warriors. Season 6 Trivia * The only comics that Gerry does not mention anything related to football at all are "Diamonds in the Rough" (Season 1), "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round" (Season 2), and "Satellite Screw-Up" (Season 5). Category:Sibling Rivalries